The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to tubes which are used for delivering fluids into the body via natural openings, such as naso/orogastric tubes and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a naso/orogastric tube having backflow blocking elements and a method of using and producing thereof.
Naso/orogastric feeding, such as nasogastric or naso-enteral tubes (short-term use) or Gastrostomy and jejunostomy tube (long-term use) is a form of alimentation and/or metabolic support in which nutrient formulas or medicaments are delivered directly to the gastrointestinal tract, either the stomach or the duodenum. In the majority of cases, nutrient administration is accomplished through use of a tube based device or system, delivering the nutrient through the patient's pharynx and esophagus directly into the stomach, the duodenum or small intestinum. One of the difficulties of esophageal feeding is the increased stimulation of reflux of gastroesophageal contents up the esophagus and pharynx and into the trachea of the patient.
A common preventive measure against reflux of gastroesophageal contents has been to elevate the patient's upper body into a semi-recumbent position, thereby reducing the ascension of gastric material up the esophagus.
A number of naso/orogastric tubes have been developed incorporating an esophageal balloon seal against gastroesophageal contents ascending from the stomach into the pharynx. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,584, filed on Oct. 28, 1981 describes a naso-esophageal catheter is provided with an inflatable balloon at its distal end and a signal-emitting device is located within the balloon so that the location of the distal end of the catheter can be determined when it is advanced into the patient's esophagus. After the catheter has been advanced into the patient's esophagus, the balloon is inflated. Thereafter, an esophageal catheter is directed through the patient's neck towards the center of the inflated balloon. After the balloon has been punctured the naso-esophageal catheter is withdrawn and the patient can then be fed with liquid nutrients through the trans-cervical esophageal catheter.
Another example is described in U.S. Patent Application, Publication Number 2009/0062725, filed on Aug. 29, 2007 describes an enteral feeding unit that reduces the occurrence of gastroesophogeal-pharynegal reflux during feeding includes an automatable feeding pump with a feedback sensor for sensing a relative pressure in a patient's stomach and esophagus, and a regulator system for controlling and monitoring feeding rate to the patient as a function of the relative gastro-esophageal pressure. The system includes a stomach probe that provides a fluid-tight closure of the esophagus. The stomach probe includes a tampon-bladder for watertight closure of the esophagus, in which the tampon-bladder is formed of flexible and/or elastic material. At least an inner cavity of the bladder is provided for the reception of a fluid medium. A prescribed pressure for the medium in the tampon-bladder is maintained by an inner lumen forming the stomach probe, from which an outer hose-like lumen extending to the tampon bladder is so arranged that between the outer lumen and the inner lumen a channel is formed connected to the inner cavity of the tampon-bladder arranged on the outer lumen by a number of openings. The inner cavity of the tampon-bladder is connected via a canal formed between the inner and outer lumen with a suitably graded reservoir or equalizing vessel for the liquid medium situated above the tampon-bladder and outside the patient.